digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digital Security Guard Chronicles
Redirected from Fan:D.S.G. Chronicles. This story is based on the infamous game Digimon World 4. Digyo's message: Hi, guys(and gals)! Hope you enjoy this story, even if the story is slightly different from the game. I hope this story gets published as a novel. --Digyo (talk) 13:46, December 10, 2017 (UTC) See also Fan:D.S.G. Chronicles Artwork =Digital Security Guard Chronicles= Prolouge START button pressed. Selected "Start Game". X button pressed. P1: Selected "Create Digimon". X button pressed. Selected "Veemon". X button pressed. Named "Kenji". X button pressed. P2: Selected "Create Digimon". X button pressed. Selected "Agumon". X button pressed. Named "Akira". X button pressed. "To log into the Digital World, press the START button." START button pressed. Chapter 1 --Terminal Area, Main Lobby. In-game story. The two Digimons, Kenji and Akira was teleported into the Terminal Area. The Terminal Area wasn't very big, with two Digital Gate Circles, one for the Commander Room and another for the Outside World, which means servers other than the Main Lobby. A Heal Circle is located near the Outside World Gate. Around the duo, the DigiTraffic(unofficial term) was slightly busy, mostly Digi-Elves bustling around. Digimons like Guilmon and Dorumon were around too, but they didn't look like D.S.G.s(Digital Security Guards). Kenji and Akira were the only ones around. Kenji spotted one Digi-Elf, who looked like the rest of them. Kenji wondered if how they recognize or differentiate each other, but the thought is quickly DigiDisintergrated(unofficial term, too) as the Digi-Elf approached them. "Hi, you must be the newly recruited D.S.G.s!" said Expecting Digi-Elf. "Oh yeah, whassup--um, how do I..." said Akira., but he was interrupted. "Just 'bout time! Commander Ophanimon is expecting you both. Go thru the Commader Room Gate." Akira wasn't sure if Expecting had missed the question or just chosen to ignore it, but it wasn't the place to find out as Kenji stepped on the gate circle. "Come on." Another Digi-Elf was waiting on the other side. Just as they arrived, Second Expecting Digi-Elf told them, "Commander Ophanimon is just that way. If you have any questions, just ask the Digi-Elves on the first floor." And he walked away just like that. "Hey Kenji," said Akira. "Where is the first floor anyway?" "Excuse me?" "'Cause I don't see any floor labelling anywhere." "Bad joke, Akira," said Kenji. "C'mon." They hopped on a platform on the opposite from where they came. The place isn't so different from the Terminal Area, with a Gate Circle back to the Terminal Area (which was where they came from), pathways branching off to various directions and the obvious absence of the other circles. Kenji and Akira would've explored this area, but they (actually just Kenji) were in a hurry they went straight off into the commander's direction. When they got there, all they saw was just a lot of control panels with several dozen buttons and switches in each cm squares, hundreds of hovering screens showing tons of info and a block of something in the middle. Akira just wondered how Ophanimon absorb all the info and keep track of which was which. But where's Ophanimon? They realized that the block of something they were staring at was the back of a chair. It turned and revealed Commander Ophanimon. "Finally, Kenji and Akira, you've come," said Ophanimon in a deep, firm, commanding voice. "Whaaaaaaaaat?! No WAAAAY!!! I thought all Ophanimons are females!!!" demanded Akira. Even dead-serious Kenji looked very shocked. Ophanimon in Digimon World 4 Ophanimon's eyes seem to stare through the "helmet". If Ophanimons have helmets, that is. "Just a few hours ago, we lost contact of the 'YAMATO' server. At the same time, a server called 'Death Valley' appeared." Akira expected Ophanimon to jump up anytime and say, "Haha! Just kidding, I'm female." And in here, expected means hoped. "We have sent Chief Leomon to investigate, but we haven't heard from him since, and that's why I called you here.Your tasks are to investigate Death Valley, and rescue Chief Leomon. I would like you to perform your tasks as soon as possible." "Yes, sir!" Akira replied energetically. Kenji replied a spilt second after that, only saying the words faster but less energetically. Then they started off towards their first task as D.S.G.'s. The Digi-Elf they'd met earlier was waiting for them near the Outside World Gate. As they approached him, the Digi-Elf assured them that the Outside World Gate is working. Then they stepped onto the Gate Circle. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ They arrived at a black, transparent platform with green grids on it. Around them, random pixels hovered around them, which was the Digital World equivalent of space. "Wow, Death Valley really looks deathly," said Akira. "No, stupid, it's the training platform," said a computer voice, which freaked Akira out. Kenji, on the other hand, managed to keep his cool. He always keeps his cool. Well, except for the Ophanimon-is-male part. "Hey guys, I'm D.S.G. trainer program, call me Kayren," said Kayren. "Collect your DSGtab here," said Kayren, and the DSGtab materialized in front of them. Kenji and Akira went over to collect theirs. It's just like a pad with a button, which was considered a power button, and a screen. Digicode was carved around the screen. Its appearance is much considered the iPad of the Digital World. "It's much like a Digivice for the Digimon itself," said Kayren. "It has most of the Digivice's feature, except Digivolving. You'll find out about it later. You can use it for mainly storage, but also food, activating stuff and even toilets. You can also check your learned skills and stats in solid numbers, as the DSGtab directly connect to all your raw data and stuff. No questions? Well, lez get started! Oh, and by the way, I'm no Digimon, just attributed as 'program' " Who cares? , Kenji thought. "Your weapons ae stored in the Weapons subfolder in the Devices folder." Kenji took out a weapon called "Slash Sword" , which, as its name indicates, is a sword used for slashing. As for Akira, he just took a look at his weapons list and screamed. No, he didn't see anything special, except that his main weapon is a "Blunt Axe". "WHYYYYYAAIIEE???!!!!" Akira protested. "His is a 'Slash sword'!!!!! I know I specialize at Blunt(which is the basic skill to hold any weapon, which means Akira specialize at...nothin', but, yeah, whatever), but whyyyyyy?!" "HisisaSlashSwordbutmineisaBLUNTAXE!!!!!!!!!!" "Hey, Akira, I know you want to survive longer, so why don't use your Shot Pistols and back me up behind me?" said Kenji. After a full five seconds, Akira said, "Well, you've got a deal." "Finished? Well, lez start. By the way, Akira, if you collect weapons dropped by other Digimon. Complains go to the message server 10.10.2 via DSGtab. Your HP won't deplete in this area, so fight with no worries." "She talks too much," said Akira. "Yeah," agreed Kenji. Somehow he has changed into Crush Arm, a practice arm for crushing. A few "fake" Goburimons appeared in the distance. "Let's go crushing," said Kenji. He was smiling. Chapter 2 --Goblin Pass, Death Valley. In-game story. Mission Record Day-1. The supposed "entrance" to Goblin Pass is a blue platform suspended on a cliff. Platforms suspended on cliffs look dangerous, but this is the Digital World. Its slogan is "Anything's possible!". Walls are built around it to prevent any suicidal jumps into the abyss,